


The End

by Xylophone323



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: But over and over again, Baptiste dreamed the same scene.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Mauga
Kudos: 11





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from my own work, hope you enjoy it!  
> 中文读者请走→[结局](http://pastelsea.lofter.com/post/253970_1c663ce59)

Baptiste thought it was the infrared sensor alarm set off at first. The annoying vibration comes deep down from the suitcases, humming like a trapped bee.

Then he realizes, that is the communicator he used to have in Talon. He burnt all the stuff back then, but this is the only one left with the red symbol. He covered his ears, the noises sneak through the pillow. He pulled the blanket over head, it vibrates his teeth in sore. The noise is neither loud nor harsh, but it slips in every single gap in the room.

Baptiste closed his eyes, after a while, he got used to it.

He can hold his rifle and fall asleep in Haiti’s battlefield, how hard can this one be?

But over and over again, Baptiste dreamed the same scene—

The fire burns all the way to the harbour. Sometimes they are Ominics and sometimes are Talon agents, or both of them together. They will only do one thing: stepping on the dead bodies and cheering for victories. Baptiste is holding a wooden oar and keep rowing it, escaping from the hell.

And there is one man grabbed his boat without trying, ripples spread on the sea. He doesn’t even need to turn his head and he knows the voice calling him. That is his shield, his friend......his lover.

“I can’t let you go, Baptiste. You know you belong here.”

The dreams end at the time he pulls Launcher and shoots to Mauga. He will wake up instantly. He can never paint the picture of Mauga dying, not even in the dreams. His body is so strong that when he falls down, it will be a mountain collapses, a whale falls into ocean. It may shake the whole Rome to sorrow.

Though Mauga himself has never fear of death. Skin and hair, blood and flesh, veins and bones, he thought those are the things will be buried soon or later.

“Imagine a hundred years later, or a million. Baptiste, nobody will remember you or me. Carpe Diem—don’t be overreacted, we can do something great together......” Mauga hugged him tightly. They snuggled in Manacapuru’s camp. In that sultry forest, their time has been drag to forever.

Baptiste sits up, he decided to pick up that communicator. It can’t be detected or traced. Before he left Talon, Mauga made him to promise that he will bring the communicator with him.

“I don’t know what happened, Baptiste.” Mauga kissed his lover at the port. Baptiste smelled the war from his shoulder, like the death along with his side. “If you choose to leave, I will not stop you. But one day you will come back eventually, right?”

Baptiste choked on his invitation to leave together. He glanced one last time to the Dominican under siege, nodded.

“Mauga.” That vibration stopped. He doesn’t need to check the name as he knows the other so well.

Baptiste is standing on the cold floors. Port-de-Paix’s nights are always cold, freezes his heart and exhales with white vapour.

“It has been four years.”The other side of the communicator sounds tired and exhausted, nothing like the man in Baptiste’s memory. “I have never said one word about you to Talon, because I believe you will figure it out that Talon is the only place for you.”

“Maybe you don’t know me that well......”

“I know you too well, Baptiste, probably better than yourself. Lonely, stubborn and vainly trying to save everyone.” Mauga becomes hesitated, he breaths and starts talking again, “For thousands of years, human civilizations are nothing but chaos. Talon can lead people to forget about that, and build a new world. A stronger world. The lives are all equal there. If you don’t want to give up on anyone, Baptiste, you need to come back and help them build that new world.”

They used to talk about this a lot, and they truly believed so. Then time and reality placed questions and doubts on the blinded faith: shaking hands when he shoots; screaming citizens without armor;innocent kids staring at him in anger. The faith is melting in those situations.

The red light shows connecting is still blinking, but both sides are silent.

“I will find you, like I used to do.” Mauga finally announces, and cuts off the call.

Baptiste has never thought about completely disappear. An organization like Talon, they have all kinds of ways to find him. During last four years, he tried everything to survive. One day he is Eric and another day he is John, dresses like locals with a haircut nobody will ever noticed. Friend from Caribbean Coalition showed up at his front door, offered beer and talked about ominic crisis like old times. And he said something about Captain Cuerva.

“We are waiting for you, Baptiste, Talon is where you belong to.”

And followed with a sound of pulling safety catch on the gun.

“Everyone told me so, Mazzei. Talon doesn’t need me, I promise I will not say a word......I just want to leave, quietly.”

Before Mazzei can pull his trigger, Baptiste knocked him down. He picked up the gun on the floor, and put it on Mazzei’s forehead.

The moment he bent his finger, Mazzei’s words echoed again, he is what everyone thought he is.

When Baptiste met Mauga again, it is already six months after Cuerva’s strike team was annihilated.

Blue parrot shirt and sunglasses looks hilarious on Mauga, but unstoppable feeling of missing come along with the second Baptiste saw him. Mauga turns around, everything in front of his eyes are blurred. Nguyen walks out of the bar, he glances the young medic, and takes out a cigarette from his pocket.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” He then puts the cigarette in mouth.

Mauga raised his arm, hugged Baptiste as usual. It feels like these four years are squeezing out from this hug, all those arguments, accusations and betrayal are gone for now. These familiar hugs have saved Baptiste so many times from the abyss. He looks to the ground, got out of from Mauga’s warmth.

“Are you coming to kill me as well?”

Baptiste has already stepped into the tomb when he decided fight against Talon, but if it’s Mauga who kills him. Those bubbles of regrets in his chest can not break twice.

“I will never do that to you, Baptiste. No matter whose order or what reason, I will never.”

Mauga stares at his hands that failed to catch his lover, those loneliness and confuses in his eyes made Baptiste feel shame. Mauga always sees loyalty as the first priority, and Baptiste just broke the final connections between them.

His heart is burnt by Mauga’s eyes. Baptiste caresses Mauga’s face, kisses him with comfort. But it’s already too late. He can taste bitter on his tongue, is that evening breeze from Tortuga or just his tears that he doesn’t know. Mauga remains silence, not focusing on any spot, looks like a hurt animal.

“This is the last time.”Mauga stood back, he takes out the communicator from Baptiste’s pocket and crashes it like an ant. He hands over a glass of drink to Baptiste, clink on it with his own. “You are not coming back, right?”

Baptiste shakes his head, drinks up his cocktail with an olive on the top. Something cracked with the glass.

“Watch out!” Nguyen rushed into the bar. His last word didn’t even reach to them, and all the things are rolling into a sound of explosion. Mauga instinctively covers Baptiste under him—he promised to be the shield to him.

Tinnitus.

White Flash.

Someone flipped over Mauga’s heavy body, and dragged Baptiste out of the place. He breath like a stranded fish. Everywhere he can see, sinks into fire and reflect to the sky in dusk. The flame overlapped to those nights. Just like Port-de-Paix thirty years ago, and Monte Cristi four years ago. His body is still numb, but a name is tingling in his brain. Baptiste wants to grab something, but all he can reach are sands and stones.

The second explosion razed the bar into parts and remnants. A piece of glass cuts Baptiste’s eyebrows, the blood ran over his eyes to chin, like tears.

Baptiste can’t see that clear any more. Though he can feel a mountain has finally fell down.   
Those repeated dreams end here.

END


End file.
